Seventh doll
by Blitz12
Summary: There are believed to be 7 Rozen Maiden dolls. This is Barasuishou's story. I wrote this before I learned the awful truth so Bara is a real RM doll
1. Chapter 1

My first Rozen Maiden fanfiction, have fun reading…

I do not own any of RM characters.

A blonde man paced around his room looking at his masterpieces. The so called masterpieces or rather dolls all sat in rows. All six looking lifelessly with their eyes closed, the creator smiled and fixed up their clothing to make them look all tidy.

He looked up at the ringing clock, "it is time," he whispered. He gently carried the dolls one by one with his right hand and used his left hand and took the keys to wind up the dolls and packed them neatly according to each box. The messengers bowed before the dollmaker before giving the nod to have them taken away. The dollmaker shed a tear as he saw his creations disappearing. "No, I must do it to find Alice." He sat down and resumed working.

A few minutes later, he was done. The doll maker held up his latest doll. She was dressed in purple, had long silver hair and wore crystal hair clips. "Although, this is still not good enough to be Alice, I still love my precious dolls." He looked at the doll, "your name will be Barasuishou." With that, he took out a key that is different in shape and colour from the rest of the other Rozen Maiden and wounded Barasuishou up.

The blonde placed the silver-haired doll gently on the floor, it glowed and the doll stood up. Barasuishou walked clumsily towards the dollmaker for a few seconds, when she opened her eyes, she embraced her maker with pure kindness. Barasuishou slightly opened her mouth, "Otou-sama." "Gomen, please go back to sleep Barasuishou,"

With that, the doll went back to her own box that is made purely from Amethyst and crystal. It suited her perfectly, she went inside and laid inside the box. Beside her was a dark violet hooded cloak (from the OP), the key that wounded her and her new artificial spirit companion "Krystal"

In the box, Barasuishou shed a few tears of sadness because of loneliness and because of only meeting "father" for such a short while. For now, she closed her eyes and slumber took over…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All the boxes were sent to different locations around the world. The crystalline box opened slightly and a purple glowing ball escaped. Well actually, the ball is a spirit to be exact.

The tiny spirit used its magic and written a note. With a lot of thinking, it just dropped it at a doorstep. The spirit whose name is "Krystal" went back inside the box and closed up. It awaited for a response.

At the ….'s house

A blonde boy was living alone in his room. He had just been dumped with a lot of homework from school. "Damn, my sister isn't back from school yet. I'll get the mail myself then."

The blonde boy's name is Yuji Soriel, he has a twin sister as well named Mai Soriel. He has a thing for building models and collecting "dolls." Yuji noticed something peculiar at the doorstep. "Hmm a note?" he asked nobody in particular. He brought it inside and began to read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings whoever it may concern.

Will you or will you not take a gift?

You are one of the luckiest people in your area!

Note: This is free! Please circle one.

Agree Disagree

Krystal

PS: After circling, just place it by your bookshelf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wtf? Whatever, it's not like it belongs to a stalker and it looks safe. Or at least I hope so." Yuji went inside and circled "agree" and placed it on top of his bookshelf.

The door opened. "Hey Onii-chan, are you home?" A girl walked in, looked around and saw Yuji. The boy turned to face the girl, "What took you so long?" "Nothing really, I just stayed longer and asked the teacher a few questions that's all." "I see."

When the teens left, the spirit picked up the message and immediately proceeded to complete its task for it's master.

Yuji opened the door to his room, he noticed something was peculiar. A purple crystalline box stood/ was in the centre of the room.

"Where did this come from?" Yuji inspected the exterior before slowly opening it. What laid inside shocked the boy a bit. Inside the box, there was a lavender dressed doll. The face couldn't be seen because a hood was covering the face.

Curiously, Yuji took the key beside and winded up the doll. Knowing he has to do some chores, he laid the doll down and left. Once, the boy had left, the doll glowed with an aura and opened one of her eyes. "Where am I?"

15 minutes later…

Yuji finished cleaning up and walked back to his room and gasped. Let's just say part of his room is "redecorated". Several small crystal spires stood at one end and Yuji sees that the doll has awakened.

"Otou-sama?"

The boy responded, "No, I am not your Father. Who and what are you!"

The doll took off her hooded cloak. "I am Barasuishou, the Seventh doll of Rozen Maiden."

That's the end of chapter 2. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am Barasuishou, the Seventh doll of the Rozen Maidens."

Yuji blinked, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Barasuishou replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I am Barasuishou, the seventh Rozen Maiden doll, what's your name human?" The boy looked as confused as ever. "My name is Yuji, Soriel Yuji. How did you get here and what did you do to my room!"

The lavender doll was momentarily stunned by the loud voice. She sighed and replied. "I got here because someone had agreed to Krystal, (she pointed to her artificial spirit) to take me. And for you room, I thought it looked better if I added in some spires, don't you think?"

Yuji had to admit, the crystals looked beautiful but it didn't fit in his room and they were everywhere. "Fine, keep your crystals but don't make them any bigger than they already are." The doll walked closer to Yuji, "I need your help. Please swear allegiance to me by kissing my rose ring."

The boy had no idea on what to do. "Why would I do a thing like that?" Barasuishou looked a bit sad and replied back, "Fine, do whatever you want." The doll walked away and went to the window.

She went inside the window, without thinking, Yuji went and followed her because he might have hurt the doll's feelings. He thought to himself, I'm sorry.

They arrived in a place where it is full of white roses and plants. A voice rang out. "Who are you?" Barasuishou replied, "Who are you?"

"I am Kirakishou, a Rozen Maiden doll. Why are you intruding in my place?" Barasuishou didn't respond at all.

At once, vines sprouted and attempted to grab Barasuishou. She retaliated by creating crystal spires to intercept the vines. But unknowingly, a vine had wrapped around Yuji and was squeezing very tightly. "AAH!" Barasuishou was also beginning to lose and vines pushed her close to Yuji.

The teen looked at the lavender doll. "I'm sorry for earlier. Sorry for making you feel bad. So now, I agree to swear allegiance to you." Barasuishou smiled and nodded at Yuji. She reached towards Yuji and a rose ring appeared on one of her fingers.

Kirakishou saw this and tried to tear them apart from forming a contract. The vines increased its hold but Yuji managed to kiss the ring. Barasuishou glowed purple, she shed a single tear of happiness. "Thanks Yuji." The doll summoned more crystal spires and freed the entangled boy and aggressively attacked the other white doll. The doll had no choice but to retreat.

Barasuishou and Yuji fended off Kirakishou and returned back to Yuji's bedroom. Yuji poured tea for Barasuishou. The two smiled at each other as they drank their tea.

Stay tuned for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Seventh doll chapter 4

In a N-field…

The doll known as Kirakishou refused to accept her defeat. She swore to defeat Barasuishou the next time that they met.

"Her Roza Mystica will be mine!" She used one of her vines and reshaped it to a spear. She smiled evilly as she thinks about what she would do to the other doll.

In Yuji's house in the morning…

Barasuishou was sleeping in her box and dreams about her Father and her newfound medium. Right now, she knew that the white doll wanted revenge and she would have to be careful now on. She woke up to discover that her medium is not there.

She looked around all the upper floor and did not find any trace leading her to Yuji. When Barasuishou came to the living room, she found a note.

Dear Barasuishou

I am going away because I have to do a few errands. I will see you real soon. Oh yeah, please don't cause trouble at home.

See you later.

Yuji

Barasuishou put down the note and went outside through the open window. She tried to search for her medium by walking. Because of her hooded cloak, she is able to become invisible to other people's eyes.

After 27 minutes of searching…

"It's about time." Barasuishou had finally caught up to her medium. Yuji was busy delivering letters for a part-time job. "Hello Yuji." The voice stunned Yuji, he looked around cautiously. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Barasuishou appeared in front of Yuji (he is delivering his last letter). "Yup, I'm finished." The purple doll pointed to a dormant water puddle. "I need to show you something."

The puddle glowed in an eerie colour, Barasuishou jumped into the puddle and disappeared. Yuji just stood there dumbfounded. Barasuishou's voice came through the puddle, "Hurry."

The ring glowed very brightly and pulled the stunned teen into the puddle. They landed a place filled with beautiful amethyst crystals. The boy gave a glance at everything, he felt he needed to ask. "What is this place? Is this your home?"

The purple-clad doll replied, "Not necessarily, what you see now is my dream world." In the meantime, Krystal acted as a guide for Yuji (who kept getting lost). A dark voice erupted inside the dream world.

"Hahaha, I found you!" Kirakishou appeared in front of the pair. Barasuishou used a crystal spire to push Yuji back and crystallised him in a purple cocoon despite Yuji's protests. Barasuishou and Kirakishou began a furious duel. Kirakishou summoned her vine spear and lunged at Barasuishou who summoned a long piece of crystal (she doesn't have a sword yet) and both weapons clashed.

But Barasuishou had the advantage because they were in her dream world along with her medium but she was careful not to drain her medium's strength in the fighting. She opened her left palm. "Krystal!" The purple artificial spirit froze Kira in place while Bara fired a barrage of crystals at her.

The crystal shards hit dead-on and Kirakishou landed in a heap. She stared at Barasuishou with immense hatred. The crystal spires stabbed at Kira in multiple spots. The white doll shouted in pain while the emotionless Bara continued to walk closer.

"Give me your Roza Mystica and your pain will stop." Kirakishou refused and Barasuishou prepared to land the final blow…

To be continued…


End file.
